The Plan
by good-charlotte-rocks
Summary: Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Harry and everyone go back to school their 7th (6th) Year. Ginny and Harry become good friends but they don't seem to realize that they'd be perfect together. So Ron and Hermione start planning ways to get them together.
1. Default Chapter

Outside the Hogwarts Express, rain was falling gently, but steadily. Hermione, Ron, Harry, Neville, and Ginny were all sitting doing whatever each of them liked to do. Hermione was reading a book; Ron was eating some candy his mom bought him for the trip; Neville and Harry were playing a game of Chess; but only Ginny was staring out the window as if deep in thought.

The entire group looked older and much more different since the summer before. Harry wasn't so much a small little boy anymore. He was starting to look more like a man, with more muscle and a more mature face. Hermione started tying her bushy hair in a ponytail more, which gave her face more shape. Ron grew out his hair a little so that it was past his ears. And he's gotten more muscle so that he wasn't just a tall lanky boy. Neville thinned out a little and his expression on his face looked older and more experienced.

However, Ginny looked the most different out of them all. Her hair got to be a deeper red then it used to be, and she let it grow past the small of her back with some curls in the top layer of her long hair. She also lost some of the baby fat she had the year before and grew taller. When Harry and Hermione saw her they couldn't believe it was she.

"Ginny! Hi! You look so different!" Yelled Hermione, giving Ginny a big hug.

"Thanks. I guess." Ginny smiled and hugged her back. " I decided last year that I didn't really like my shorter hair so I grew it out. You look different too. Older, even more mature then you always looked." Ginny laughed and Hermione shoved her.

"Ginny?" Harry walked into the room and stared at her. "Wow, Ginny, you look really different." He came over and gave her a hug. "It's nice to see you again." He smiled and adjusted his glasses.

"It's good to see you too Harry. You look real different too.And tall." Ginny smiled and they both turned when Ron came into the room. Since Ron went and got Hermione and Harry at their homes, he didn't need to say hi again. They all started talking and having a good time before they had to leave for school.

Back on the train Ginny turned away from the window and looked at everyone around her. She didn't know what she'd do without them all. The train started to slow down and everyone got up to put on their robes.


	2. Chapter 2

After they got into school, they all headed towards the Great Hall. Everything was beautifully decorated as usual. There were already a lot of students sitting so Harry, Ron, Ginny, Hermione, and Neville hurried to their seats. After everyone was seated Dumbledore finally stood up.

"Welcome, welcome students." Dumbledore beamed at them all. " It's good to see the new faces and the familiar students here yet again. Before we start eating out delicious feast, let me remind everyone that the Forbidden Forest is off bounds and that no male is to go into a female's room. That is all. Now, enjoy!" And with twinkling eyes he sat down. The food appeared on the tables and everyone started talking.

"Hey Harry, remember that story that you wrote last summer? You should show it to Ginny. She loves writing too."

"Ron! Shut up! I don't want to show it to everyone." He quickly said, blushing fiercely.

"You wrote a story? Oh Harry! Please let me read it! One of my favorite things to do is writing. Please?" Ginny said in excitement. She looked at him with pleading eyes until finally he relented. "Alright Gin, but only you. No one else." Ginny smiled happily.

Later, after a hard day back and with tons of homework, everyone went up to the common room and laid out their homework.   
"Can I see it now, Harry? I've been dying to read it all day." Ginny asked impatiently.

Harry smiled and said, "Nope, not yet. Not until everyone else goes to bed. I don't want them reading it. They've been bugging me all day." Ginny crossed her arms and glared at Harry. "Fine. If that's the way you want to be." And she sat back and pouted. Harry just smiled and went back to his homework.

Finally everyone went to bed and it was just Harry and Ginny in the common room. Ginny jumped up, ran over to Harry, and plopped down right next to him. "Okay Harry, I'm ready."

"Well, I've actually decided to show it to you tomorrow. Sorry Gin." Harry tried to say it seriously, but was unsuccessful. He burst out laughing as Ginny stared at him in disbelief. "Oh you jerk!" She shoved him while he laughed. "Alright I'll show you!" Harry took the packet of paper out of one of his books and handed it to Ginny. She grabbed it from him and sat back to read it. Harry also sat back to wait for her to finish. He glanced over at her and couldn't help but notice how pretty she looked. He never really noticed it before but that could've been because he never got much of a chance to talk to her. But now that he actually did, he noticed what a wonderful personality she had. Ginny looked up as if she felt his eyes on her. She looked startled when she saw him staring. They locked eyes for a couple seconds till Harry said in a rush, "Just wanted to know if you liked it so far. You know, if your expression showed sadness, than you must think it's a pitiful attempt to write, but so far I've only seen you look thoughtful." He blushed and looked down.

"Oh. Alright." She laughed. "I really like it so far. You have a lot of talent in writing." She smiled at him and then looked back down at his story. He smiled and leaned back.


End file.
